que hubiera pasado si
by Primos
Summary: que habría pasado si twilight hubiera asistido a la fiesta de moondancer? una sola decisión puede cambiar toda la historia una nueva sección, es solo una teoria: que hubiera pasado si...


Que hubiera pasado si twilight hubiera asistido a la fiesta de moondancer

Como todos sabemos, al inicio del primer capítulo, twilight se encontraba leyendo el libro que narra la historia de celestia y su hermana para enterarse al final de esa historia de lo elementos de la armonía, fue cuando se decidió a ir a su laboratorio a investigar más sobre el asunto se encontró con minuette y las demás, a pesar de que le mencionaron sobre la fiesta de moondancer ella se negó y continuo con su camino, al llegar y leer sobre esos elementos se dio cuenta sobre la llegada de nightmare moon.

Para empezar, se debe analizar las posibilidades de lo que pudo ocurrir fuera del capítulo, si minuette y las demás le dijeron a twilight: moondancer va a hacer una reunión en el patio del castillo, ¿quieres ir? Eso significa que twilight no sabía acerca de la fiesta que moondancer estaba haciendo o simplemente la ignoro cuando ella se lo dijo, como el capitulo donde spike le habla a twilight y ella por estar concentrada en leer no escucho lo que le dijo; si twilight hubiera tomado importancia a la invitación de su "amiga" ella le habría preparado un regalo para su fiesta como estaban haciendo todas las demás y dirigiéndose a su reunión, aquí esta el primer giro, twilight no se hubiera enterado de nightmare moon y aunque había escuchado o leído antes sobre los elementos de la armonía, ella no sabría cual sería la importancia de estos elementos y por tanto no le habría enviado esa carta a celestia advirtiéndole sobre la llegada de nightmare moon.

Continuando con la historia, celestia le envía una carta a twilight ordenándole que se dirija a ponyville a supervisar los preparativos para la celebración del verano y HACER AMISTADES. Aquí hay un punto interesante, celestia como mentora de twilight sabe que ella no le da importancia a las amistades, como había dicho spike en el cap 12 de la quinta temporada, twilight tenia la reputación de no ser buena amiga, así que celestia le había encomendado conseguir amigas ya que ella sabía que nightmare moon regresaría y que twilight tenía la "magia" para vencerla, solo le faltaba encontrar la amistad; el plan de celestia era que twilight sea la portadora del elemento de la magia, pero que necesitaba de los otros 5 elementos para vencer a nightmare moon así que la envió a ponyville donde se encontraría con pinkie pie, rainbow dash, rarity, applejack y fluttershy quienes serian las otras portadoras.

Existe un punto crucial donde justamente ellas 5 eran quienes organizaban todo para la celebración y twilight las iba conociendo una a una, ¿habría sido casualidad que justamente a quienes twilight iba a conocer serian las 5 que necesitaba para representar a los elementos de la armonía? En lo personal no creo que celestia haya tomado el riesgo de simplemente pensar que twilight se dirigiera a ponyville y de casualidad de entre tantos ponys que había allí encontraría a quienes conectara con los elementos, estamos de acuerdo que no cualquier pony conectaría con un elemento de la armonía, se tiene que ser alguien especial para poder hacerlo o sino cualquiera podría usar los elementos; así que podemos inferir que celestia ya lo había planeado todo y había seleccionado a las 5 protagonistas de la serie para que organizaran el evento y así cuando enviara a twilight a supervisar se conocerían, se amistarían y vencerían a nightmare moon.

El cambio en la historia seria que twilight habría recibido la carta en mitad de la fiesta de moondancer, esta el hecho de que twilight al igual que su amiga "recolor" se estaría abriendo a la amistad gracias a esa fiesta y estaría creando vinculo con ellas, que da la casualidad de que tambien son 6 en total, sin embargo, al recibir la carta de celestia, twilight tendría que dejar a sus amigas para cumplir la orden de su mentora a lo cual moondancer y todas las demás se entristecerían al saber que twilight se tiene que ir a su misión, esto se abre en 2 posibilidades; twilight al hacer vinculo con sus amigas unicornios y estar triste porque tiene que dejar la fiesta y a sus amigas podría declinar la orden de celestia y pedirle que le encargue la misión a alguien más para que supervisara los preparativos del evento, no obstante tambien se debe considerar la otra posibilidad la cual es que twilight JAMAS desobedecería a la princesa celestia. Es difícil pensar que decisión tomaría twilight en estas circunstancias, sin embargo esa tarea muy importante para el plan de celestia, así que twilight de decidiría a supervisar a los preparativos de forma rápida para así volver con sus amigas lo más pronto posible.

Cambiando las ideas de twilight, originalmente al llegar a ponyville ella quería supervisar todo de forma rápida para ir a la biblioteca a encontrar pruebas de la profecía de la llegada de nightmare moon, sin embargo, aquí cambia a querer regresar rápido para volver con sus amigas en canterlot, a pesar de que celestia le dijera que haga amigas en ponyville, twilight se decidiría a que ella ya tiene amigas, y aunque se haya abierto a la amistad y dispuesta a hacer nuevas y más amistades, ella no se quedaría en ponyville por mucho tiempo ya que la están esperando en la fiesta, seguidamente pasaría todo lo sucedido en el cap original conociendo a applejack, rarity, pinkie pie, rainbow dash y fluttershy hasta el punto donde termina de conocer a fluttershy; twilight en vez de dirigirse a la biblioteca de ponyville se habría dirigido a canterlot, el detalle es como habría hecho twilight para regresar siendo tarde y sin un medio de transporte para regresar, podría haberles dicho a los pegasos de la guardia real que la trajeron que se quedaran en ponyville hasta que ella terminara de supervisar y así regresar a canterlot, lo cual es posible, aunque la insistencia de fluttershy por conocer a spike estaría presente todo el tiempo desde que twilight fue a verla hasta encontrar a los pegasos para que la llevaran a canterlot, twlight le habría dicho que tiene que irse y fluttershy por su personalidad no se negaría.

Terminaría con que twilight dejara ponyville sin asistir a la fiesta de pinki pie (lol) ya que originalmente twilight se dirigía a la biblioteca para estudiar sobre la profecía y justo era donde pinkie y todas las demás ponys la esperaban para la fiesta, finalmente twilight no iría a la biblioteca porque esas no habrían sido sus intenciones, sino regresar con sus amigas; originalmente pinkie le menciono a twilight que le hizo esa fiesta porque no la conocía y debía ser nueva, así que le hizo esa fiesta para que conociera amigas y no esté sola e invito a todas sus amigas en lo cual fluttershy estaba ahí, y aunque la interceptaran antes de que twilight se valla de ponyville y le dijeran que hicieron esa fiesta para ella, twilight les habría agradecido por el detalle pero que ella tambien tenía una fiesta a la que regresar, entendiendo esto, todas las demás habrían aceptado de que twilight se fuera y nadie la forzaría a quedarse ya que entienden el valor de la amistad y le pedirían que regresara algún día para que pudiera conocerlas mejor, a lo cual twilight aceptaría ya que estaría dispuesta a hacer mas amigas marchándose así a canterlot.

ESA NOCHE, todos los ponys se irían a ver a la princesa celestia para la celebración del día más largo del año, todas excepto twilight irían allí donde no aparecería celestia y nightmare moon regresaría a equestria, presentándose a todas y proclamando que la noche durara para siempre y saliendo del lugar de la celebración. Aquí existe otro punto interesante de pensar, ¿a donde se fue nightmare moon después de eso? el capitulo no muestra a donde se fue o si ella era la responsable de que celestia no estuviera allí, ¿acaso celestia planeo no aparecer en la celebración? ¿Habría puesto en peligro a sus ponys a dejarlos solos con nightmare moon? A pesar de que allí se encontraban guardias, nada pudieron hacer frente a ella.

Es imposible pensar que nightmare moon haya vencido a celestia tan rápido y luego aparecerse en la sala de celebración, así que celestia no se presento por decisión propia; luego de que nightmare moon se fuera del lugar lo más acertado de pensar seria que buscaría a su hermana para su venganza y al no estar twilight para dirigirse a la biblioteca a buscar los elementos nadie sabría que hacer; en la historia original nightmare moon enviaba su energía para ponerle obstáculos a las demás para que no llegaran al castillo, pero en vez de concentrarse en eso, ¿porque ella misma no se dirigió al castillo, llegar antes y así destruir los elementos? Siendo alicornio y portando alas no le sería difícil llegar rápido, puede que sea un error argumental o simplemente que las estaba siguiendo porque no recordaba el camino al castillo, sin embargo este no es el escenario y finalmente se encontraría con su hermana celestia para su venganza, al no marchar el plan de celestia como ella lo esperaba, no tendría más que enfrentar a su hermana. Celestia no es omnisciente así que no habría forma de que ella sepa si twilight estaría siguiendo su plan o no, puede que ella simplemente haya confiado en que eso pasaría lo cual habría sido un error, lo más probable es que ella se encontraría en canterlot, más preciso en su castillo, esperando que twilight encontrara los elementos, es posible que al momento de que twilight regresara a canterlot, ya fuera de noche y se dirigiría a ver a moondancer a disculparse por todo el tiempo que le tomo lograr hacer esa tarea que celestia le encomendó.

Podría darse el caso de que celestia haya visto a twilight por las afueras del castillo, a los cual se iría con ella a preguntarle que esta haciendo allí y no en ponyville o mas precisamente buscando a los elementos, a los cual twilight notaria lo nerviosa que celestia esta y le preguntaría que es lo que sucede, celestia le respondería que su hermana, nightmare moon ha regresado, que necesita que twilight valla a su antiguo castillo a encontrar los elementos de la armonía para poder vencerla explicándole a twilight el peligro que equestria corre en esos momentos y que necesita ir con las ponys que conoció en ponyville para liberar esos elementos, en ese momento, nightmare moon encontraría a celestia atacándola sin pensarlo, celestia al verse en aprietos le diría a twilight que vaya a por los elementos de la armonía para proteger a equestria, sin embargo, tomando en consideración la distancia que hay entre canterlot y el bosque everfree, no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo le tomaría a twilight encontrar las otras 5 ponys e ir al castillo, no sería poco tiempo por supuesto, es posible que celestia distrajera a nightmare moon el tiempo suficiente como para que twilight encuentre los elementos y regrese rápidamente, no obstante nightmare moon no dejaría que esto pase y se concentraría en eliminar lo más pronto posible a celestia. El escenario no sería lo más prometedor, celestia sabe que ese plan les tomaría mucho tiempo así que no le quedaría más opción que enfrentar a su hermana con todo su poder, aquí existe otro punto a pensar, al enfrentarse las 2 hermanas, ¿quién sería la más poderosa? Es lógico pensar que podría ser celestia, después de todo ella es la mayor, sin embargo si ella hubiera podido vencer a nightmare moon por sí misma, no habría necesidad de que usara los elementos para encerrarla en la luna, lo habría hecho con su propio poder, si los elementos pudieron volverla al bien como paso en la historia original cuando twilight y las demás la atacaron con la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía, ¿porque celestia no lo hizo en vez de aprisionarla en la luna? Es posible que aquí no haya una respuesta convincente pero da a entender celestia uso los elementos porque realmente necesitaba hacerlo, eso significa que tanto nightmare moon como celestia tienen el mismo poder y por ende es posible que en esa batalla las 2 hermanas terminaran neutralizándose una a la otra, matándose mutuamente.

A los últimos momentos de vida de celestia se dirigiría a twilight para decirle que ahora que ella no podrá proteger a equestria le encomienda su protección, que busque los elementos en su antiguo castillo y defienda equestria en su lugar acabando así la vida de nightmare moon y celestia.

Ahora con celestia muerta junto con su hermana, ¿como haría twilight para proteger el reino? Sin la prescencia de celestia, twilight no estaría preparada para los problemas que afrontaría, ¿qué haría ante la llegada de chrysalis? o cuando discord se libere y ataque en venganza por su encierro, sin la carta que celestia le envió a twilight ella se habría rendido y discord triunfaría, o cuando sombra aparecería en el imperio de cristal, que sin la presencia de celestia al no mostrarle a twilight la magia oscura ella no hubiera podido encontrar el camino hacia el corazón de cristal, sin mencionar a tirek, que sin el poder de 3 princesas sumado a la suya no habría podido si quiera darle pelea. Sin duda el futuro de equestria seria muy oscuro.


End file.
